Talk:Akjagara/@comment-63.230.167.11-20150408195427
The AkJagara: What if the AkJagara were to have a secondary fire, but that secondary fire would be a grappling hook. The hooks could be the blades on the guns which would give them a purpose instead of just interesting ornamental bits. The grappling hooks could latch onto enemies and terrain with in a certain range. If you were to fire at the ceiling or a wall you would be towed over to that point and hang there until you use the secondary fire to disengage the hook. Think of what you could do if you could dangle from the ceiling setting up an ambush. In no way would it replace Valkyr's ripline. Her rip line could have a greater reach and better damage but the ability to hang without falling or sliding down walls (which will hopefully no monger be a problem in the near future) could be a great boost to the parkour in the hands of a skilled shot. Thankfully there are two so when you are attached to a surface you will at least have one pistol to fire with at all times. If you fire at the floor you will just be pulle dot that point and it would auto release so your not stuck there. Now just like Valkyr's ripline if you grapple an enemy there are a few more tricks to make the AkJagara a bit more tolerable and different. First if you tag an enemy with the shot then you will deal damage to that target with that initial hit. It makes sense, if you got shot, impaled, dragged across the battle field with one of those blades then hell ya it will deal damage... I would hope. So if your in the air you would pull them like mag's pull essentially tossing them like a rag doll with the grapple and knocking them to the ground once they land. If your on the ground then you would pull them to you. Once they reached you you would hang on to them until you release them by tapping the secondary fire. Just like disengaging from the wall or ceiling. The person you have a hold of now is treated like a meat shield. Any enemy fire that hits your captive deals damage to them. You could tap your melee to hit your newly acquired cover with your other gun. Either with the blade or the butt of the weapon. Now any target that you have will take extra damage from you only. Simply because at that point your basically beating the crud out of them and shoving the barrel of your gun down their throats and unloading, if you so choose, a full mag of happiness into their insides. So with that said when you melee them a few times their helmets would pop off. Okay, now your point blank, dealing extra damage, their face is exposed, and they are your cover and taking damage from their allies. I say that would make up for the guns attributes, some what. You will not pull any extra agro if you hook a unit but if you hook an eximus they will take notice and you will pull more agro. When you hook some one you will not be able to move but you will be able to aim. So while your captive is struggling you could be picking off the other from the safety of cover. There is a benefit to snagging a bombard rather than a butcher. Finally if you try and grapple a boss or mini boss you will be towed to that individual just as you would if you had shot the floor. You would be quickly dragged to that boss and the gun would auto release. No need to be stuck to a thing that could toss you like a ragdoll. (I'm not sure about this part but maybe) Now when you hook a normal/eximus unit they would naturally panic so they could freak out and try and hit you with their gun, attempting to get away. If they are a melee they will just use that weapon. This is just a thought, but I think it could boost the AkJagara a bit from where it stands now. Let alone give it a unique quality that we do not have. If you read this then thank you for your time.